At present, as an information inputting tool, a display panel with a touch function has been widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as information inquiring machines in a hall of a public place, computers, mobile phones used by users in daily life and work, and the like. In this way, a user can operate the electronic device just by touching icons on the touch screen with a finger, thereby eliminating other input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse, and making the human-computer interaction simpler. In order to better meet the need of uses. A touch screen is typically provided with a pressure sensor for detecting a touch pressure when a user touches the touch display panel. Not only touch position information can be acquired from the pressure sensor, the touch pressure's magnitude is also acquired, thereby enlarging the application scope of the touch display technologies.
The pressure sensor typically includes two power signal inputting terminals and two sense signal measuring terminals. Each of the pressure sensors in the display panel needs to be tested so as to ensure that the pressure sensor in the display panel is capable of accurately detecting the pressure's magnitude applied to the display panel by a touch body. The specific testing method is as the following. A power signal is applied to the power signal inputting terminal of each pressure sensor in the display panel, and then the touch body touches the display panel. The two sensing signal measurement terminals of each pressure sensor are connected to the corresponding detection terminals of a detection module, respectively, and the pressure sensor in the display panel are tested through sensing signals outputted from the sensing signal measurement terminals.
However, each pressure sensor in the display panel includes two sensing signal measurement terminals. With the above detection method, each pressure sensor needs to respond to two detection terminals of the detection module. With the increase of the number of pressure sensors in the display panel, the number of detection terminals of the detection module corresponding to the pressure sensors will undoubtedly be greatly increased.